Roidmude 5886
is a villain in Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Heart. He is the conglomeration of the broken data from the destroyed Roidmudes, driving by his wild nature. His goal is to complete himself by stealing the data of human templates that Roidmudes copied in the past and killing them. History Sometime around Heart, Brain and Medic's accidental revival, Roidmude 5886 went on assaulting previous Roidmude human templates. This incident was eventually reported to the police department. The next day, Brain had got access to the police network, thus receiving the info regarding the incident. Along with Genpachiro Otta's supervision, the four went on to investigate the scenes. As time goes by, a second victim is found by the police on the scene, Brain later found out that the victim here is the model of Roidmude 092, leading the group deduced that the culprit is hunting Roidmude human templates. Suddenly, Medic reminds that Misuzu Hatori is in the ballet studio nearby right now, assuming she will be hunted in moments. Roidmude 5886 found Misuzu Hatori first and slowly cornering her to rob Misuzu's data, but he was stopped just short by Heart and Genpachiro. Heart brought 5886 outside, assuming his Super Evolve State and engaged with 5886, though due to lack of armaments, Heart was overwhelmed by 5886's attacks. Then, Heart asked Brain to reboot the Rider System within the Drive Driver, so he can transform and fight as Kamen Rider Drive. Heart managed to transform into Drive Type Speed Wild Technic, with Type Technic’s head, Type Speed's torso, tire and arms and Type Wild's lower body. However, that is somehow weaker that Heart's Roidmude form. This, along with the remote’s accidental activation, Heart remains in huge disadvantage as 5886 easily rips his shoulder guards and Shift Tire. Before 5886 is able to finish Heart off, Otta deactivates the remote and Heart jumped with Otta to evade 5886’s attack. Afterwards, Roidmude 5886 went on assaulting Shingo Tachibana, the model of Judge Roidmude, although Genpachi manage to stopped before he did so. Heart and 5886 engage in fierce battle once more, but 5886 still has the advantage. Therefore, Brain suggested to transfer his and Medic's cores to Drive Driver to temporarily override the system. This method will give Heart his full potential, although they all will disintegrate due to the risk. Heart stated that since the three of them will remain side by side and die together, he had nothing to regret and fear. Brain finally enacts this method, and Heart transforms into Type Miracle. Shortly, with the perfect conjunction of this new form and Type Miracle's ability to do Viral Combinations, Heart manages to destroy 5886. Unbeknownst to Heart, the Roidmude Core of 005 has been restored within 5886’s data and emerges from its remains, fleeing to enact his revenge. Forms - Low-Class= *Height: 210 cm *Weight: 97 kg ::Powers and Abilities ;Energy Attack: Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. }} Notes *Roidmude 5886 is the first Roidmude belonging to all the three types of Roidmudes at the same time. **Coincidentally,this trait is opposite to Heart, who has two separate types, Spider and Human. **Also, Roidmude 5886 is the first Roidmude to have a 4-digit Core number. ***'5886' is the sum of all the Roidmudes' Core numbers, from 001 to 108. *Roidmude 5886's costume is modified from a Cobra type Roidmude by sticking a Spider-type's fangs and putting a Bat-type's ears and nose. Appearances * Kamen Rider Drive Saga **''Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Heart'' **''Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Mach'' Category:Roidmudes Category:Snake Monsters Category:Spider Monsters Category:Bat Monsters Category:Hybrid Monsters Category:Drive Characters Category:Deceased